It is known to provide a hand-held, lever-controlled, sink or bath appliance for providing a shower like spray therefrom, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,498,546 and 3,637,143.
In the sink appliance construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,546 water pressure must be utilized to aid in closing the valve, while the lever for opening the valve is of the second class and requires the valve element to be depressed to effect onset of flow, and with a restoring spring for the valve element being located downstream of the valve seat. The location of the restoring spring poses problems for servicing by inexperienced persons such as many homeowners.
In the bath appliance construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,143 the valve for control of flow of liquid from the appliance is spaced a substantial distance from the discharge head, resulting in additional expense because of amount of material used in the appliance and cost of assembly. Also, excess water tends to dwell in the appliance downstream of the valve after flow has been cut off.
Thus, it is one object of this invention to provide an inexpensive construction for a hand-held, lever-controlled, bath appliance wherein the flow control valve therefor is located in the discharge head of the appliance, wherein the lever is of the first class, the restoring spring is upstream of the valve seat, and the lever and hollow handle of the appliance so cooperate with assembly of the flow-control valve member as to provide for economy of construction and reliability of operation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a hand-held spray appliance that is more readily serviceable when the need arises to clean the water borne debris from the spray apertures of the appliance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a construction for the discharge head of a hand-held spray appliance that provides effective sealing during flow cut-off and which eliminates dwell of any substantial amount of water in the appliance downstream of the flow valve therefor.
Further objects and advantages will become known, or will be apparent to one skilled in the art, by reference to the following specifications and drawings.